Two Worlds Collide:Phineas and Ferb X TMNT (2012)
by Ryan Choi
Summary: Phineas and Ferb's friends go on a 3-day trip to New York, but their trip gets even more exciting when they accidentally discover a Kraang portal, and they enter a whole new NY, they meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles battling, now they must help the Ninja Turtles in a race against time to stop a new Kraang invasion before it threatens both of their worlds.
1. Trip to New York

**_Trip to New York_**

* * *

**Flynn-Fletcher house: Backyard**

Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends, are riding a giant octopus-shaped swing, in a merry-go-round style.

"This ride is totally awesome." Isabella said, and the Fireside Girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, after all, swings are one of the best playground equipments." Phineas said.

"Oh, they're so busted." Candace said.

The kids get off due to accidentally getting dizzy by riding on it for too long.

Linda comes back home from grocery shopping.

"Mom!" Candace says as she rush off to get Linda to see the merry-go-round octopus swing.

Just before she can see it, a ray beam hits the swing, causing it to rotate so fast that it propels itself away.

"But, but, but..." Candace says.

"Hey kids, who wants cookies?" Linda asked.

"We do." all the kids replied.

Later that evening, during dinner a small conversation comes up. "Well boys, are you ready for our 3-day trip to New York?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah." Phineas, Ferb, and Candace replied.

**Danville: The airport**

Next morning, the family is at the airport, with Phineas and Ferb's friends.

"Are you ready to go to the NY?" Phineas ask his friends.

"Yeah the Fireside Girls and I wanna see the Statue of Liberty." Isabella said.

"I wanna taste NY hot dogs." Buford said.

"I wanna add visit to NY to my scrapbook." Irving said.

"Now remember everyone, we were able to invite all of you since you bought your own tickets." Linda said.

"Okay." Everyone that bought their own tickets said.

**USA: New York**

After the plane ride, everyone arrive at NY.

"Wow, this is cooler than I imagined, visiting the Big Apple, it's already starting as a great vacation so far." Phineas said.

Everyone arrive at the hotel.

"Hey mom, can we go explore the city?" Phineas asked.

"Okay, as long as you don't get lost." Linda said.

"No worries mom, we've got a GPS." Phineas said.

**New York: The streets**

"I wonder if something else will make this trip more exciting." Phineas said.

Then suddenly the kids spot a sci-fi-ish portal in between two buildings.

"Looks like it just did." Phineas said. "Let's see what's at the other side." and the kids enter the portal.

* * *

**_The kids visit NY, and just when they were wondering if their vacation could be more exciting, they get their answer in the form of a mysterious portal. Where will the portal lead them too? Will they fight some villains alongside some heroes? To be continued..._**


	2. Ch 2:The Meeting

_**Meanwhile, in another New York, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are battling some Foot Soldiers.**_

* * *

**Raphael is taking on multiple Foot Soldiers.**

"I could do this all night." Raphael says, but he realizes that he beat them all up. "Ah, man."

"Alright guys, it's time to pack it in, we've gotta move." Leonardo said.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else, at the other end of the portal Phineas and Ferb's group comes out.**

"Wow, that portal just took us into somewhere in New York." Phineas said.

"Let's go up to the rooftops, we can get a better glimpse at the city." Isabella suggested.

"Good idea." Phineas said.

**The kids climb a fire escape and arrive on the rooftops.**

"Wow, the view up from here, is really great." Phineas said.

The kids, look around New York, until Katie says, "Whoa, check out over there."

**Everyone looks at where Katie is pointing to and gets a surprise, they never expected, the kids witness the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles battling Foot Bots.**

"All right! The appetizers!" Raphael says, as he knock some Foot Bots back, then stab them with his sai.

"Woohoo! Michelangelo's on the move. I'm over there, now I'm over here!" Michelangelo says as he moves around without warning, confusing the Foot Bots, then he whacks them with his nunchucks.

"So ya wanna go up against this, huh?" Donatello says, as he trips up multiple Foot Bots with his staff.

"Well, you Foot Bots sure are relentless today." Leonardo says, as he use his sword to block attacks, then slice the attackers after he's free.

"Sometimes it feels like you run out of butts to kick." Raphael said.

"This isn't a game, Raph." Leo said. "Real fighting isn't like a game."

Then Donnie spots some coins and proceeds to pick them up. "Hey coins." He said.

"The Foot's been not much of a challenge this week." Leo said.

"Well, it's that, or we're just that awesome." Raph said.

"That sounds right." Leo said.

**The Ninja Turtles jump towards the building where the kids are.**

"Hey dudes, what do ya wanna do now?" Mikey asked his brothers.

Then they hear a camera flash. "Someone just took a picture of us." Raph said.

**The Ninja Turtles turn around to find the kids there.**

"It's just a bunch of kids." Mikey says in a relieved tone.

But there are more Foot Bots watching them, Leo spots them and says. "We gotta leave, now!"

**The Ninja Turtles make a quick escape, and the Foot Bots also retreat.**

**Meanwhile back in the Ninja Turtles' lair, the Ninja Turtles brief Splinter about what happened.**

"Were there any Foot Bots watching you?" Splinter asked.

"Uhh, yes.." Leo answers nervously.

"Go back up there and find those kids, now, we can't let children become targets of the Foot." Splinter ordered.

* * *

_**The Ninja Turtles finished a fight with the Foot and now they meet the kids. But they retreat due to some Foot spies. Now they must find them before they become targets of the Foot. Will they be able to save the kids? To be continued...**_


	3. Ch 3:Turtles vs Foot

_**Meanwhile back on the rooftops, the kids are trying to process what just happened.**_

* * *

"Those guys were fighting ninjas, and they were turtles, how is all this happening?" Adyson asks.

**Then suddenly the kids are surrounded by multiple Foot Bots, and accompanying them are Rahzar, and Fishface.**

"It's those ninjas from before, except now they're with a skeletal dog man, and a fish man with robotic legs." Phineas said.

"That's right, and you're coming with us." Rahzar said.

"Not if we can help it." A familiar voice called out.

**The Ninja Turtles arrive on the scene.**

"So, we kidnap these brats, and defeat the Turtles, a bonus." Fishface said.

"Oh yeah, bring it on." Leo said, then he turns to the kids and says. "You guys take cover while we fight these guys."

"Uh, okay." Isabella said.

**The Ninja Turtles fight the villains.**

**Raph blocks an attack, another Foot Bot tries to attack him from the left, but he kicks it away along with the first one that tried to attack him, it tries again, but Raph stabs it, then he tosses it away.**

**Leo is fighting Foot Bots with swords, he blocks their attacks, elbows another one, and slices the first one.**

**Mikey swings his nunchucks to knock off a Foot Bot s weapon then whacks it away.**

**Donnie swings his staff, then he uses it to spear one, and bat another one away.**

**Leo knocks away some Foot Bot back, then moves in and cut them in half.**

**Donnie extends his staff into a naginata and whacks away the Foot Bots.**

**Mikey converts his nunchucks into a kusarigama, which he uses to chain a bunch of Foot Bots, then release them, by pulling on the chain, which cause them to spin, and fall off the roof.**

**Raph holds his sai in a way he ll stab the Foot Bots when he punch them, and takes out the remaining Foot bots with that move.**

**Now only Rahzar and Fishface remain.**

"Take this!" Raph says as he charges for Fishface.

**Leo use his swords to force Rahzar back.**

**Raph use his sai to guard himself from Fishface's fangs and kicks him back.**

**The enemies are about to strike back, when they're pummeled with floating baseballs.**

"Good thing we carry these just in case." Phineas said, referring to their baseball shooters.

**Rahzar and Fishface are unable to fight properly and dodge the balls at the same time.**

"Fall back." Rahzar said.

**Rahzar and Fishface take their leave.**

**The Ninja Turtles regroup with the kids.**

"Thanks for that last piece of assistance, but we need you to come with us, since there's some things that you need know." Leo said.

"Yeah, okay." Ferb said.

* * *

_**The Foot attempted to capture the kids, but the Ninja Turtles came to their rescue. Now they have some things they need to know. What could it be? To be continued...**_


	4. Ch 4:Origin

_**The Ninja Turtles and the kids are now in the Shellraiser.**_

* * *

"So, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Phineas said. "I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, the Fireside Girls: Katie, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen, Ginger, and Milly."

"We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but Ninja Turtles, or just Turtles, for short, I'm Leonardo, the one in red is Raphael, purple is Donatello, and the orange is Michelangelo." Leo said.

"We're gonna be great friends." Mikey said with excitement.

**The Shellraiser arrives back into the lair.**

"Looks like we arrived." Leo said.

**Everyone exits the Shellraiser.**

"This is where you live?" Phineas asked.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Donnie said.

**Splinter arrives on the scene.**

"Young ones, there is something you must be informed." Splinter says to the kids.

**In the dojo, Splinter explain the origins of himself and the Turtles.**

"It started many years ago in Japan, when I was still human, by the name of Hamato Yoshi..." Splnter starts explaining but gets interrupted.

"So you used to be human?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, don't interrupt." Splinter said.

Splinter continues the story. "I was part of a ninja clan, with another, Oroku Saki, we were great friends, but the love of Tang Shen changed that, when Tang Shen chose me, our friendship ended. One night, Oroku Saki, now known as the Shredder, broke into my home, intent on finishing me off, our house caught fire, Tang Shen perished in the fire, Shredder's face was scarred, and he took my daughter away and renamed her Karai, and raised her as his own, while I was left to die in the fire, but I escaped and moved to New York." He continues but gets interrupted again.

"So the rat thing doesn't happen until you're at New York?" Buford asked.

"Yes, and what did I say about interrupting?" Splinter said.

He continues again. "I bought four baby turtles at a pet shop, and I passed a strange man, who after 15 years, I would learn was actually a Kraang droid. Something felt off about him, so I decided to follow. I found myself in a middle of a Kraang meeting, but I accidentally gave myself away after stepping on a rat's tail. The Kraang attacked, but I fought them off, during the fight, one of them dropped the mutagen canister, he was holding, me and he turtles were exposed to the mutagen, they became human-like, but as for me, I became a rat. We retreated to the sewers, and this is where I trained them in ninjitsu, so they can protect themselves."

"So that's how all this happened?" Holly asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied.

"Gets better, the more you tell it." Mikey said, revealing that he snuck in to listen.

"Hey, enough with how we came to be, enjoy yourselves while you're here." Raph said.

**The kids decide to take Raph's advice and look for something fun to do in the lair.**

**Ferb, Baljeet, Irving, Adyson, Holly, and Ginger decide to watch TV, while the rest of the kids play pinball.**

**Later, they all group in the dojo to watch the Turtles train.**

**It's Leo vs. Donnie and Raph vs. Mikey.**

"Hajime." Splinter says and the Turtles face each other.

Raph is cornering Mikey. "What'cha gonna do?" Raph says, he charges for Mikey, but he ducks, and Mikey back-tosses Raph, "Ah, yeah, you just got pwnd." He taunts, then he mimics trumpet noises, but Raph sneaks up behind him, and grabs him. "Ah, okay, give, I give." Mikey begs Raph to let him go.

**Leo's forcing Donnie back, but Donne gets an idea, when Leo comes charging, he moves out of the way, and use the staff to trip him.**

"Yame." Splinter calls the training over.

Mikey gets up and says to the kids, "Enough of the lair, let us show you more, top side."

_**The Turtles take the kids topside.**_

* * *

_**The kids have been explained the origins of Splinter and the Turtles. What kind of adventures will await them? To be continued...**_


	5. Ch 5:Turtles vs Kraang

_**The Turtles take the kids around New York.**_

* * *

"Ooh, let's stop there." Mikey said, the group stops at Mr. Murikami's place.

"Hello, Turtles." Mr. Murikami greets them, but doesn't know about the kids due to his blindness.

"The ususal, pizza gyoza, Murikami-san." Mikey requests.

**Mr. Murikami goes into and comes out of the kitchen few minutes later with pizza gyoza.**

**The Turtle enjoy some pizza gyoza.**

"You should try this, it's really great." Raph recommended.

**The kids try it, and as expected, they like it.**

**After few more rounds of pizza gyoza, the group take their leave.**

**The group drive around the city in the Shellraiser, until they spot something suspicious.**

"Heads up, it's the Kraang." Leo warned them.

**The group climb up to the rooftop to spy on the Kraang.**

"They look like just businessmen with a weird face expression." Gretchen said.

"That's because they're wearing a disguise." Donnie explained.

**"What're they up to?" Leo asked. "All right, you guys just leave the fighting to us, and enjoy the show."**

**The Turtles leave the kids to fight the Kraang.**

**The Kraang are having a discussion.**

"Kraang, is the plan that is known as the plan, coming to a state which is known perfection?" A Kraang droid asks another.

"So far, there's been no obstacles that is known as hindrance in the plan in the amount of time known as so far." The other Kraang droid replied.

"Oh yeah, you're about to get your plan hindered." Leo said.

"It is the Turtles, Kraang, attack the Turtles." A Kraang droid ordered.

**The Kraang droids start shooting at the Turtles, but all of them miss.**

**Donnie pole-vaults over some Kraang droids and stomp them.**

**Mikey sticks his kusarigama blade on a Kraang droid and spins it around, whacking away other Kraang droids.**

**Raph throws his sai into a Kraang droid's face then gets in close, retrieves his sai, and kick the droid away.**

**Leo dodge lasers shot at him, gets in close, and slices the Kraang droids, stabs a Kraang droid by throwing one of his sword at it.**

**The Kraang flee the abandoned factory, and Donnie take their data with him.**

**The Turtles regroup with the kids.**

"All right, the Kraang brains just fled, but they forgot to take something with them." Donnie said.

"We'll head back to the lair, so we can take a look at it." Leo said.

* * *

_**While going around New York, the group stumble upon what might be another Kraang plot. What will they find out? To be continued...**_


	6. Ch 6:The Kraang Conspiracy (Part 1)

_**The Shellraiser arrives back at the lair, April and Casey are there, hanging out.**_

* * *

"Guys, we got ourselves what might be another Kraang plot." Donnie said.

"What is it, and who are these kids?" April asked.

**The Turtles explain what happened.**

"Oh, that explains it." April said.

"Where do you live, we've gotta be sure we get you home safely, after all." Leo asked.

"We live in an alternate world, we came here through a Kraang portal." Phineas explained.

"Huh, well at least it's less likely to get raided by the Foot." Leo said.

"Uh, do I need to remind everyone that we still need to check out the Kraang plot?" Donnie asked.

"Oh right, come on, we better make sure they're not up to something." Leo said.

**Everyone is in Donnie's lab, Donnie puts the data card in his computer, and opens up a file.**

**The file shows a video of Kraang Prime giving orders to his subordinates.**

"Kraang, prepare for the invasion that is known as the invasion on these two worlds." Kraang Prime shows images of this world and the kids' world. "We will begin this invasion on the day known as today."

"Hey, that's our world." Isabella said, talking about one of the two worlds.

"Then we'll stop them so they don't invade either world." Raph said.

"Okay, I got the location of the Kraang hideout, from there, we can sneak in, and then we can hinder their plans forever." Donnie said.

**The heroes drive to the Kraang hideout.**

"Okay, first, we disable any possible security systems, then that's when we infiltrate the building, when we're there we learn more about the invasion, from the main database, then we put a stop to it." Donnie reminded everyone of the plan.

**The heroes sneak into the Kraang base, some Kraang droids come by, but they break them before they can react.**

"All right, let s move." Leo said.

**After few minutes of sneaking around and fighting Kraang droids, the heroes finally reach the room with the main database.**

**Donnie brings up the information about the invasion.**

**A video file shows the Technodrome shooting down buildings, Kraang droids rounding up civilians, Kraang pods capturing the rounded civilians, and Kraang Prime in his own exoskeleton, rampaging throughout the city.**

"Oh no, the Technodrome is back." Donnie said worriedly. "And it looks like the situation will be even worse than the last time."

"What's the Technodrome?" Phineas asked.

**Donnie explains what the Technodrome is.**

"Well, then let's put it out of commission again, then." Phineas said.

* * *

_**The heroes have found out about the Kraang plot, which involves the return of the terrifying Technodrome. Can our heroes put it out of commission? To be continued...**_


	7. Ch 7:The Kraang Conspiracy (Part 2)

**_Meanwhile, back in the kids' world New York, Perry gets into a garbage can, which is actually a secret tunnel into his lair._**

* * *

"Good morning, Agent P." Monogram greets, "We just found out a strange use of an interdimensional portal has been used in the surrounding area, this can't be good, so get out there and put a stop to it."

_**Agent P salutes and heads out to where the portal is, he finds it, then he jumps into the portal.**_

_**Meanwhile back to the heroes, they're still checking up more stuff about the invasion.**_

"Gosh, it's like they've been preparing for this since, what I predict, a month ago." Donnie says as he looks up stuff about the invasion. "There's something at T.C.R.I. that's sending power to the Technodrome, we need to get to T.C.R.I., and shut it down, which will equal no more power for the Technodrome."

**_Then suddenly Kraang droids come into the room and spots the heroes._**

"The ones who are not authorized by Kraang to exist in this room, shall now be what is known as not exist in this room anymore." A Kraang droid says.

"Attack!" Leo says as the heroes get ready for a fight.

**Mikey swings his nunchucks in an inward to outward motion and then suddenly bring them together to whack the Kraang droids.**

**Raph rams into some Kraang droids then he jabs them with this sai handle, and then stabs one of their face with his sai.**

**Leo sticks his swords into the floor then use them as supports while he air kicks a couple of Kraang droids.**

**Donnie pole-vaults over a Kraang droid and spear it by extending his staff into a naginata.**

**April dodges the laser blasts and throws her tessen at some Kraang droids, which slices them and the tessen returns to April.**

**Casey moves around tripping Kraang droids with his hockey stick.**

**The Kraang retreats from the scene.**

"Come on, we've gotta get to T.C.R.I., and stop them from bringing the Technodrome back to power." Leo said.

**_The heroes exit the Kraang hideout, get in the Shellraiser, and begin driving to T.C.R.I._**

"What's T.C.R.I.?" Milly asked.

"T.C.R.I. is the Kraang's main headquarters on Earth, where the Kraang are plotting their world domination. It's also where the Kraang are hiding the portal to Dimension X, their homeworld." Raph replied.

"Well, we're here." Leo says, as they approach T.C.R.I.

* * *

**_The heroes found all the info they need to know to stop the Kraang plot, which is to infiltrate T.C.R.I., and stop a device from fully activating the Technodrome, will they succeed against the race against time to save their worlds? To be continued..._**


	8. Ch 8:Battle of TCRI (Part 1)

The heroes stand at the main entrance of T.C.R.I.

"So we just basically just get in there and shut this thing down before the Technodrome can reach full power." Mikey said.

"It's more complicated than that if you explain it more thoroughly, first, we take out the guards at the first floor, then we head to the top floor, where we'll take out the Technodrome's power source. Donnie explains the plan with more details.

"First, we better get some gear." Leo said.

The Turtles drive back to the lair, get some extra gear, and come back to T.C.R.I.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we'll infiltrate T.C.R.I. through the top floor," Leo says referring to him and is brothers only, "while you guys take out the guards at the first floor." he says, referring to the others.

"Okay." the others say in agreement.

The Turtles use their Turtle Gliders to soar to the sky, and make it to the top floor of T.C.R.I.

Once they re on the roof, they block the security camera by using a pigeon, and they sneak by, after the camera can no longer spot them, Raph sets the pigeon down, and pats it.

The Turtles are now inside the top floor, where they discover a generator, creating massive amount of power.

So that spinny-thing is the the power battery for the Technodrome? Mikey asked.

Yes, and if we take it out, then we might be able to stop the power for the Technodrome. Donnie said.

Alright, this ends now." Leo says as he gets ready to shoot the Kraang generator with the Omni-Disintegrator.

The blast from the Omni-Disintegrator hits the generator, but it gets absorbed by a force field, protecting the generator.

"Why didn't you tell me it had a force field?" Leo asks Donnie.

"So we would fail." Donnie replies sarcastically, and then shouts the real reason. "Obviously, I didn't know!"

"Can you be any noisier? I don't think they heard you." Raph says sarcastically.

Raph turns around, only to see a lot of Kraangs in his direction.

"Never mind, they did." Raph complains.

"Prepare to obliterate the Turtles." a Kraang says.

Meanwhile, at the first floor, the others are keeping the other Kraang busy.

April throws her tessen like a boomerang, and whacks many Kraang droids.

Casey skates around and shoots a hockey puck at many Kraang droids.

The kids are shooting at Kraang droids with baseballs.

Meanwhile back with the Turtles, not only are they forced to fight the Kraang, but now the rock monster, Traag has joined the battle.

The thing that's sending power to the Technodrome is revealed to be a generator. The Turtles attempt to destroy it, but it's protected by a force field. And now they must deactivate the force field and deal with the Kraang and the rock monster, Traag. Meanwhile the other heroes are fending off the Kraang at first floor. Can both sides succeed? To be continued... 


	9. Ch 9:Battle of TCRI (Part 2)

_**The Kraang and Traag are launching an all-out attack on the Turtles.**_

* * *

**Leo is cornered by Traag and it nearly steps on him until Leo blows a leg off with a blow from the Omni-Disintegrator.**

**Traag loses its balance but stops its fall by grabbing a wall, then it attempts to spew lava on Leo but he dodges it.**

"Donnie, got any Plan B?" Leo asked.

**Donnie is shielding himself from Kraang laser blasts by using a defunct Kraang droid.**

"I'm thinking." Donnie says back.

"Well, think faster." Leo says as shoots Traag with the Omni-Disintegrator, knocking off its right arm.

"If you gave me enough time, maybe I could hack into the Kraang system." Donnie says as the Kraang droids that were attacking him are suddenly flattened by Traag's fallen arm.

"Great, now get to it." Leo ordered.

**Donnie climbs to where the Kraang system is, then uses his staff to knock away the Kraang that were guarding it, Donnie brings out a device in order to hack into the system and shut down the force field.**

"Donnie, hurry it up, this thing's running out of juice." Leo said.

"And guys, look, the generator." Mikey warned.

**The power meter on the generator now reads that the Technodrome has reached 95.0% of the power required to operate.**

"Any chances the force field is coming down soon?" Raph asked.

"It's still loading." Donnie replied.

"Well, make it load faster." Raph says, as he nearly gets hit by a shot from a Kraang droid's blaster.

**Raph turns to face the Kraang droid, and throws his sai, some shurikens, and some kunai daggers at it, Raph retrieves his stuff, and kicks the Kraang droid off.**

**The Kraang droid that Raph kicked off gets crushed by Traag.**

**Some Kraangs in hovercrafts attack Leo, but he uses his swords to defend himself and kick one at Traag's face, which distracts it enough for Leo to get close, and fire the Omni-Disintegrator at its chest, blowing it into many pieces at once.**

**Tragg's head is knocked towards a wall, but it just starts reassembling itself.**

"I forgot it can do that." Mikey says worriedly.

"Guys, it's ready." Donnie says.

**The force field is disabled.**

"All hail me." Donnie says victoriously, but his moment of victory is shot-lived as the generator now reads 98.9%.

**The Kraang forces now surround the Turtles as they start shooting.**

"Leo, use the Zippy-Zappy thing." Mkey said.

"Come on, come on." Leo desperately says, the Omni-Disintegrator charges up again, and ready for a shot. "Yes, say goodnight, Kraang." Leo gets ready to fire, but the shot fails.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" Donnie asks.

"The battery must be dead." Leo replied.

"And unless anyone's got another idea, the same thing's gonna happen to us." Raph said.

"Got Plan C, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I'm gonna rupture the genertor's power cell." Leo replied.

"We better move." Donnie says as he, Raph, and Mikey flee.

**Leo heads for the power cell, while slashing any Kraang droids in his way, he reaches the power cell and stick his blade into the crystal, causing an explosion.**

**The energy level, reads 99.9%, as the generator blows up, Leo manages to escape from the room, but he starts falling to what could be his death, but fortunately, he gets saved by Raph the last second.**

"Take that, gravity." Raph brags.

"Thanks, Raph." Leo thanks Raph.

"Anytime, buddy." Raph says back.

"We did it, we beat them." Donnie says.

"Yeayuh, that's wasn't much trouble, was it?" Mikey says, but unfortunately, their victory is short-lived, as the Technodrome flies by, still dripping some water, when it came back up to the surface from the ocean floor.

"I gotta stop saying those kinds of things." Mikey says worriedly.

* * *

_**The Turtles finally shut down the generator, but unfortunately, the generator managed to send the last needed power at the last second. Now they must face the Technodrome. Will they prevail? What's happening with the others, are they doing fine? To be continued...**_


	10. Ch 10:Terror of the Technodrome (Part 1)

_**Meanwhile, the others are being held at gunpoint by the Kraang.**_

* * *

"You are now that which is known as surrounded, surrender or prepare to face that which is known as annihilation, which is not the most desirable result." a Kraang droid says.

"We can't fight all of them, we have to do what they say." Phineas said, surrendering.

"Now walk outside, to face the Technodrome." the Kraang droid said.

"Oh no, the Technodrome is working again?" April said, horrified at the mention of the Technodrome.

**The group sees the Tehnodrome, a massive monstrosity with laser blasters nearly everywhere on it, with a pink center.**

**The group is led to a Kraang pod which captures them and takes them to the Technodrome.**

**Meanwhile, back with the Turtles, they are busy trying to avoid the laser fires.**

**While dodging the laser blasts, Donnie and Mikey accidentally crash into each other, and fall to the rooftops.**

**Leo and Raph try to get low to dodge easier, but accidentally crash into a building and land in the dumpster.**

**The brothers regroup, but then they see a Kraang pod with their friends, taking them to the Technodrome.**

"Help us, guys." The heroes traped in the pods say.

"We've gotta get into the Technodrome and save them." Leo said.

"And I think I know just how." Raph says, he sees Agent P fighting some Kraang droids. "He's thinkin' what I'm thinkin', we kick some Kraang brain butts."

**Raph assists Agent P in fighting off Kraang droids, and soon the others join them.**

"All right, everyone, and the platypus, let's move." Donnie said.

**The Turtles and Agent P get into one of the Kraang pods.**

**Agent P gives the Turtles an Agent Cover-Up pamphlet.**

"So you live a life of secret like us, huh." Mikey said.

"Well, for now we have to work together to save both our worlds, before the Kraang ruins them for all of us." Leo said.

**Agent P gives him a thumbs-up.**

**The Kraang pod arrives back to the Technodrome.**

* * *

_**The Technodrome have knocked the high-flying Turtles out of the sky. The others have been taken prisoner, and being held at the Technodrome. But fortunately, they have a new ally from Danville; Agent P. Can the mutant turtles and the secret agent platypus save their friends and their worlds? To be continued...**_


	11. Ch 11:Terror of the Technodrome (Part 2)

_**The Turtles and Agent P are now inside the Technodrome, waiting for the right moment to strike.**_

* * *

"All right, on 3, 2, 1 Go!" Everyone gets out of the Kraang pod, but everyone starts floating.

"The Kraang still have anti-gravitational settings on this freaky sphere?" Raph complains.

Mikey starts to get sick. "Guys, I feel like I might throw up, or down, or maybe sideways."

**Another Kraang pod comes nearby and the heroes grab onto it.**

**A bunch of Kraang guards nearby, but they hide to the other side of the Kraang pod, which then gets grabbed by an arm.**

"We have to find the other, but where could they be?" Leo said.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Technodrome, the other captured heroes regain consciousness, everyone is bound by the feet by an energy chain, except April who is bound to a metal table.**

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"You are facing me." A voice answers.

**The voice came from Kraang Prime, the leader of all Kraang.**

"Who are you, and what do you want with our worlds?" Adyson asked.

"I am called Kraang Prime, but you can call me Kraang. I plan to turn your worlds into a place fit for Kraang."

"Uh, if your plan involves anything related to wiping out life, then we're gonna have to stop you." Phineas said.

"But already has the most important part of our goal already, isn't that right, April O'Neil." Kraang Prime talks back.

"Uh, what is he talking about?" Baljeet asked.

"Basically, I have this unique mental energy and Kraang needs it to fully take over the world." April replied.

"Yes, and now, that energy is Kraang's for the taking." Kraang Prime says.

**As multiple cables start to surround April screams.**

* * *

_**The Turtles and Agent P have now successfully infiltrated the Technodrome. Meanwhile the others are in a room with Kraang Prime, can the Turtles and Agent P save their friends before it's too late? To be continued...**_


	12. Ch 12:Battle of the Technodrome

_**The Turtles and Agent P hear April's screams.**_

* * *

"It's April!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Can you be a little more louder?" Raph asks sarcasticallly. "I don't think anyone in the Technodrome heard that."

**But his sarcasm is proven to be wrong.**

"Never mind, nearly all of them heard it." Raph complains.

"Agent P, go rescue them, we'll cover for you." Leo said.

**Agent P slightly brings his fedora lower and put it back normally, as meaning them good luck, and floats to where April's screams came from.**

**Meanwhile, April is strapped to a helmet that starts siphoning up her cerebral energies and transferring them into Kraang Prime.**

**And the Kraang leader transfers the energy to power the beam that will start the planet-wide mutation of Earth.**

**Meanwhile, the Turtles, who managed to figure out a way to use the anti-gravity to their advantage, hear the beam preparing.**

"That can't be good." Leo says as he jumps up high and spin-slashes two Kraangs away.

**Leo and Donnie push each other with their feet, Donnie frees Mikey, who's been restrained by two Kraangs.**

**Raph is having a hard time avoiding laser blasts, but fortunately, Leo helps him out.**

**Leo tackles one of the Kraang, and Raph grabs on to the other one.**

**The Kraang are forced on the defensive, as Mikey chains one and uses it like a wrecking ball.**

**The Turtles now start using anti-gravity to bounce around the Technodrome taking out the remainder of Kraang.**

**One Kraang looks around nervously, only to get kicked from below.**

**The Turtles hear April's screams from below them.**

"It's April." Raph said.

**He use his sai to open up a space beneath them, and they all enter the hole.**

**Meanwhile, the mutation beam powered by the most of Technodrome's power supply, and mainly April's energy has nearly reached full power.**

"Yes, yes, once Kraang has turned this world for Kraang's, the other world will be next." Kraang Prime said.

"You can't have this world or ours, leave our worlds alone!" Katie shouted.

"Oh, but now there's nothing you can do to stop me." Kraang Prime talks back. "Witness the end of this world, and soon yours will be next."

**The beam is 90% ready to fire.**

* * *

**The Turtles and Agent P split up to look for their allies. The Turtles found the path that'll lead them to their friends. But where's Agent P? Can they stop the beam? To be continued...**


	13. Ch 13:Escape the Technodrome!

_**Back with Kraang Prime, two Kraang droids arrive to address their leader.**_

* * *

"Take the one with red hair and the one with green hair, to be used in our mutagen experiment." Kraang Prime orderd.

**Meanwhile, Agent P who jut managed to find Kraang Prime, sees that two Kraang droids are gonna harm Phineas and Ferb, caring for his owners' safety he jumps the two Kraang droids.**

"Perry?" Phineas says, as he sees Agent P.

"What is this?" Kraang Prime asks. "But no matter, you cannot stop us, this world and yours will belong to Kraang."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Leo said.

**Kraang Prime looks up to see the Turtles there.**

"The Turtles? Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants." Kraang Prime declares.

"At least we're not stupid aliens." Mkey talks back.

"Raph, hurry." Leo directed.

**Raph kicks Kraang Prime between the eyes, and spin his legs, which cause Kraang Prime to scream in pain.**

**Leo use his sword to destroy the device powering the energy chain, which frees the kids and Casey.**

**Donnie frees April, and the beam shuts down, and the Technodrome starts to lose power.**

"Let's move." Leo says, and everyone heads for the top, with the kids hanging on to the Turtles.

**But Kraang Prime is still intent on following them with his robotic body.**

**Several Kraang droids are blocking their path, bu the Turtles easily take care of them.**

**An explosion causes he Technodrome to tilt and the wall becomes the floor.**

"Uh, Leo, remember that big Kraang thingy?" Mikey asks.

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo asks back.

"He's following us." Mikey replied.

**Kraang Prime is catching up to the escaping heroes.**

"What, I didn't know he can do that." Casey said.

"This guy ain't giving up." Buford said.

**Kraang Prime tries to zap them, but they all miss.**

**Mikey loses his balance and nearly, fall but he manages to grab on.**

**Kraang Prime tries to use the opportunity to zap him, but Leo slices the zapper off.**

**Leo reaches for Mikey and grabs his nunchucks to pull him out.**

**They head for the three remaining escape pods.**

"There's three escape pods left." Donnie said.

"None of you will not escape here alive." Kraang Prime declares.

**But Leo jumps back and tangle Kraang Prime's arm with the chain from Mikey's nunchucks.**

"Get out of here, now!" Leo ordered.

"But, what about you?" Holly asked.

"Just leave, now!" Leo ordes again.

**Raph attempts to go back for Leo, but Donnie holds him back, and everyone leaves in the escape pod.**

**The Technodrome falls out of the sky and sinks back into the Atlantic Ocean.**

* * *

_**The Turtle and Agent P managed to rescue everyone, and stopped the Kraang invasion from threatening their worlds. But Leo held Kraang Prime back for everyone to escape. What happened to him? To be continued...**_


	14. Ch 14:The Reunion

_**Everyone is grieving for Leo.**_

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone." Mikey says sadly.

"I been nothing but pain to him, if I can do it over I would." Raph said.

"You sue abut that?" Leo's voice asks.

"Yeah," Raph responds, then he realizes that he heard Leo and looks for him, when he comes down from the sky with Agent P.

"Leo, you dork, you scared the heck out of us." Raph says.

"Agent P came back just in time to save me. Thanks buddy." Leo said.

**Agent P returns thumbs-up to him.**

"But you're a secret agent?" Phineas asked.

"Dude, he did it for you, if you knew his secret, then he would have to go away." Mikey assures him.

"You mean you didn't tell us, since you wanted us to be together?" Phineas asked.

**Agent P nods his head.**

"Thanks, buddy." Phineas said.

**Everyone arrives back at the lair.**

"Well, today, we didn't just save one world, but we saved two worlds." Leo said. "We should remember this day, to recall our victory."

"Yes, but now since Agent P's identity has been discovered, he will have to be sent away." A voice said.

The heroes turn around to see Major Monogram and Carl there.

"What! After all we've done, you still say we should send him away?" Leo asked.

"Not cool, man." Mikey says, agreeing with Leo.

"Yeah, you tell him guys, do you realize what would've happened if we didn't do the dirty work for you?" Raph adds.

"Sorry, don't get me wrong, we're really grateful for saving the worlds, but you know too much." Monogram replied.

"Uh, how about we use a memory-altering device, instead?" Donnie suggests.

"Uh, what are you planning?" Monogram asked.

Donnie whispers into Monogram's ears.

(Whisper: How about we make them think Agent P is actually one of our mutant allies with a secret agent theme, and not affiliated with you?")

"Okay, I guess that could work." Monogram said in agreement.

**The kids line up to have their memories altered.**

"Just to be clear, we'll think Perry and Agent P are two different platypuses, the Perry that we know, and Agent P is from this world?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes you will, but don't worry, Perry will still get to go home with you." Raph assures him.

"Okay, let's get this done." Monogram said.

**The memory-altering device activates and there's a flash of light.**

* * *

_**Leo is revealed to be fine, due to Agent P's precise timing. Now the kids have to have their memories altered, due to figuring out Perry's status as Agent P. What will they do now that they stopped the Kraang? To be continued...**_


	15. Ch 15:Celebration and Goodbye

_**The flash of light clears, and the kids spot Agent P.**_

* * *

"Hey Agent P, thanks for helping us take out the Technodrome." Phineas said.

"Uh, Mikey, can I ask why you named him Agent P?" Gretchen asked.

"Uh, I forgot." Mikey said.

**Donnie whispers into Mikey's ear.**

(Whisper: Because his hat makes him look like an agent and platypus starts with a "P".)

"Oh yeah, 'cause his hat makes him look like an agent and platypus starts with a 'P'." Mikey repeats what Donnie told him.

"Well, that makes sense." Ginger said.

"Congratulations, you have proven courage by saving the world, so I reckon you should celebrate." Splinter said.

"You heard him, let's party." Mikey said.

"So I guess we'll be going now." Monogram said.

"Yes, my sons have their duty to protect this world, just as your agency protect your world." Splinter said.

**Monogram and Carl take their leave.**

**Raph is DJ'ing and everyone does their own dance moves.**

**After an hour, the party calms down to just hanging out at the lair.**

"Young ones, I reckon it's time for you to go home." Splinter said.

"Yeah, I guess it won't be good idea to keeps our parents waiting." Phineas said.

**The group heads to where the portal opened up.**

"I guess we're off now." Milly said.

"Ooh, can I get a photo to add to my scrapbook." Irving asked.

"Uh, as long as no one believes there were actual mutant turtles in the photo." Leo says, as Irving takes their photo.

"Goodbye, take care." April said.

"See ya around." Caey said.

"We'll miss ya." Raph said.

**After exchanging goodbyes, the kids head back to their world, with Agent P following them.**

**The kids are back in their world.**

**"Wow, fighting aliens while teaming up with mutant ninja turtles, nothing can top that when you're on a vacation." Phineas said, the kids see a familiar platypus, "Oh there you are, Perry, come on let's go back to the hotel."**

* * *

_**After saving the worlds and with a minor memory-alteration, the kids return their world, where they're greeted by a familiar platypus, and go back to the hotel and enjoy the rest of their trip. The End**_


End file.
